It's Our Time
by KatieSchuester
Summary: Will asks Emma to be his plus one at Regionals. Is Emma still in love with Will? What could happen in one competiton? Rated T for now, Rating may go up shortly. Multi chap fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Its Our Time**

**Chapter 1 -Feelings**

**A/N: **Okay, I had this idea and I just needed to do it! This is going to be wemma at regional's since we all know what happened last time (epic wemma kiss. ;)) I'll post the next chapter for Lost in The Moment soon, but this had to be done! I don't own Glee or any characters used.

-Katie

-X-

Will grinned as the kids finally belted out the final note of their original song.

"Yeah!" he said while laughing as many of the kids came over and hugged him. "That was great!" he added. Rachel looked concerned about something. Maybe it was Finn, Will thought as he caught the glances that she kept giving to him. Finn tried to blank her out and began to share words with Quinn about something. They were dating now leaving Rachel heart-broken. Quinn was in the celibacy club again and everyone questioned why she was there in the first place. It was obvious that she had slept with Finn – they could tell by their faces.

"Regional's, here we come!" shouted Finn and everyone began to high five as the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Will smiled. "Make sure you are here for the final set list review!"

"Sure Mr Schue." They muttered as they piled out to go to lunch. As they all left one by one, Will straightened his tie and began to go out too. He couldn't wait to see Emma. He couldn't wait to present the small pieces of paper in his pocket to her. The tickets to Regional's. He was sure that Emma would come with him this time after what had happened. Emma wasn't officially breaking up with Carl yet but they were spending time apart so Emma could think about her feelings. That was what Holly had told him and he couldn't help but feel ecstatic. He felt in love again and he felt that the old Emma was returning. He slightly disliked the new Emma, who wore her hair straight instead of curly, didn't wear gloves for lunch and how her OCD was slowly beginning to get better. When Emma had walked in with curly hair and sat at the lunch table with her gloves and began to talk about the things they used to talk about his heart leaped. Now it was time to ask Emma out. Not on a date. To go to regional's with him. He had been considering inviting Holly but she had moved on to a school away from Lima so they decided to break up and Holly wasn't exactly the 'dedicated type'. He walked through the hallway nervously to the faculty lounge where he could hear the buzz of the teachers talking about the latest gossip. He stepped in and saw Emma at their usual table eating her celery sticks with two hands as usual. She looked up and saw him. A big, bright smile spread across her face.

"Will!" she grinned as he pulled out the chair and sat on it. He pushed it closer to her and went in his pockets. He pulled out the tickets and pushed them across the table to her. Her eyes lit up and she picked them up and scanned the writing on the tickets.

"So listen, you missed out on Sectionals. So I was wondering if we could try again and you could be my plus one for Regional's?" he asked slightly nervous that she was going to say no again. She and Carl still hadn't sorted things and she was probably scared to go with him.

"Oh Will." She said and looked up at him. His eyes were wide and Emma smiled. She really wanted to go with him. She had last time. It was just Carl and she didn't want to upset him. Only this time Carl was slightly mad at her so maybe it was best to go for Will. After all, her feelings for Will... She was confused. Did she actually love Will still? After he had cheated on her and broken her heart? Why did love have to be so hard, she thought while looking into his eyes. She knew that he wanted her to go with him so badly. Then again, he wouldn't have asked would he?

"Sure Will, I'd love too." She finally offered and Will gave her her favourite lopsided smile. She giggled and looked into his eyes again.

"Awesome! Please don't back out this time though." He said still keeping the grin plastered to his face and Emma slapped him on the shoulder.

"So, let's hear the set list. Let me guess, Finn and Rachel duet?" she teased cheerfully as Will put his lunch on the table. He crumpled into the brown bag and got out his usual chocolate chip cookie. He playfully snapped a bit off and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Will, you're making crumbs!" she moaned and Will winked at her.

"Want some?" he offered the cookie to her.

"I'm good thanks." She giggled as she opened one of her containers and got out a grape. She popped it straight into her mouth rather than scrubbing it.

"I miss the grape scrubbing." He admitted while taking another huge bite of his cookie. Emma raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?" she asked wanting to know more. Did Will like her OCD habits?

"Well." He exaggerated the word and she nearly choked on her grape laughing. "I thought it was cute." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah, grape scrubbing gets all the boys after you." She said sarcastically and Will looked at her again.

"I like it." He smiled.

"I'm over it now I think." She said while taking another grape and popping it onto her mouth. He looked at her grapes and then back at her again.

"At least its clean." He shrugged playfully and Emma winked at him.

"So I eat dirty now?" she couldn't believe what she had said, and Will laughed.

"Yeah, the next step is to try eating off the floor." He sniggered.

"Even people without OCD find that disgusting Will." She rolled her eyes and Will nodded.

"So true." He laughed. "So, want to hear our set list?"

"Go ahead." She grinned. Will suddenly looked around to make sure that there was no sign of Sue. Sue was the competition at Regionals after all and after what happened at Sectionals last year – they did not want a repeat of that.

"We're doing our own original songs!" he could barely contain his excitement. He squealed and Emma laughed and clapped.

"Wow! Those glee kids definitely have talent!" she smiled and Will's mouth dropped open.

"I wrote the songs! Don't give them the credit!" he gasped and Emma couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, sorry Elton John!" A big grin crossed her face as Will winked.

"Now that's more like it." He raised a finger. "So, I got the lyrics in my bag, want to check them out?"

"What if I go and tell Sue?" she asked sarcastically.

"You wouldn't do that. For the kids." He pointed out and Emma's heart skipped a beat. Then the memories of what had happened the last regional's popped into her head. Will had told her that he loved her and he had kissed her. While she had been dating Carl. Then she could remember how his lips had felt on hers and how Rachel had interrupted. Damn you, Rachel, she thought in her head. She hadn't admitted to anyone that she had enjoyed that kiss. Then again, she hadn't told anyone either. It was her secret. In fact, she felt as if she wanted to kiss him right now but she couldn't. Not now. Her love life was messy. And Emma didn't like messes. That's when she thought how she had gotten here in the first place. It all started when she fell in love with a married man. Emma thought she could never have him so she nearly married Ken. That married man had left his wife and kissed her. Then he had cheated on her so Emma had started dating Carl. Then Emma and Carl had got married. Then Emma had got jealous when Will and Holly were dating for that short period.

"Emma are you okay?" he asked and waved his hand in front of Emma's eyes. "Earth to Emma?"

"Sorry Will, I have a lot of stuff on my mind." She smiled weakly and Will looked disappointed.

"Carl?" he could barely say his name.

"A bit. There's also other stuff as well." She shrugged. After all, she was telling the truth right? Will still didn't look convinced.

"Oh right, okay. I have a lot on my mind too."

"What? You can tell me, it's my job remember?" she smiled. Was he thinking about Holly or her? He was probably just thinking about choreography, mind.

"No, it's okay. Listen I got a free period now, what about you?" he asked as he finished the small reminder of his lunch.

Emma smiled and went into her handbag to look at her diary. "Let me check." She said while scanning through the notes. "Nope, I'm free." She grinned.

"Great, meet me in my classroom in about ten minutes. I have something I want to show you." He smiled, got up and swung his bag around his arm. As he swung around, Emma saw his muscles flex and she couldn't help but swoon as he began to walk away. Wow, she thought as she sat there by herself messing with the ring on her finger wondering if she should keep it on.

#

Emma made sure she was exactly on time. Emma was never late for anything. Everything had to be exact and on time. She looked through the doorway and saw Will pushing the tables back. What did he have planned? Making sure she entered at the right minute, she looked at her watch and waited for the clock to point to the one. After what seemed like forever, it finally did and she pushed the door slowly and entered the room.

"Hey Will!" she smiled walking in and standing next to him. He looked up from the desk he was pushing and happily walked over.

"Hey Em, I was wondering if you could help me with a favour?" he asked, his eyes wide. Emma could never say no to them.

"Sure!" she said a little too excitedly. Will didn't seem to notice though.

"I want to do some last minute choreography for the performances and I really need some help."

"I'll be glad to help you out!" she smiled and Will lifted up his hand for a high fived. She giggled and slapped his palm.

"Ow! That hurt!" he pretended to wince in pain and she laughed at him.

"Come on you little softy." She giggled and stroked his hand.

"I feel much better now." He said with a toothy grin. "Anyway, this is what I have so far." He added taking her hand and holding it.

"Just follow my lead." He smiled as he twirled her around and held her. He tend put his hand on her waist and began to sing in her ear. She swooned as his sexy voice began to make her almost tingle in excitement. He flicked her out and began to twirl her around. He then walked away a few steps and pretended to dance like Finn making Emma giggle as he came closer again. As he began to step behind her, he tripped on her leg and pulled her down with him.

"Ah!" she squeaked softly as she landed onto his toned body him breaking her fall. Will began to laugh as he held her above his body and stroked the ginger locks that were covering her eyes from her face. He wanted to see those lovely big brown eyes he'd always loved. As he did so Emma began to look into his eyes. They'd been in this situation before. That was when everything was normal as she liked to call it. His face was closer than she'd been in ages and she just wanted to kiss him. She could feel his heart pounding on hers. They wanted to kiss each other – but she couldn't. She cupped his cheek and stroked her hand across it.

"Will." She whispered as a small tear fell from her cheek. Carefully, she tried to get up from him not trying to hurt him and stood up. He also got up slowly. He looked disappointed. He was disappointed. So close, he though as Emma began to get very shy again as she stroked her bangs from her eyes once more and looked fully into his face.

"I'm sorry Will, the timing is off. Just not now okay?" she said and smiled weakly. Will nodded slowly and walked over to her.

"Thanks for the help, you are a great dancer." He winked and her cheeks went redder than her hair.

"No I'm not – are you kidding me?" she scoffed at the last part. Will's eyes widened.

"No really Emma you are. You should have more confidence in yourself." He smiled and Emma felt a spark grow through her. The bell ring making the pair jump.

"I'll see you later." She turned to leave while he nodded.

"See ya." He smiled and as the door shut behind her, his heart finally jumped back into his chest. He had been so worried. Emma was coming to regional's with him for sure – if it was the last thing he could do.

#

She still hadn't gotten used to the fact she had the house to herself. It was comforting having no Carl there, but she always felt cold. She and Carl used to cuddle a lot, and she missed it. Even if when they were cuddling – she imagined it was Will holding her in his arms. She showered, dressed for bed and slid into the cold sheets. She wasn't in the mood to read her book and turned the lamp off straight away. As her eyes closed, she fell into a deep slumber.

"Oh Will, touch me everywhere." She moaned as Will began to place kisses down her cheek and slip his tongue into her mouth. They were in Will's office and Emma was sat up on his desk with her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were everywhere and they began to wander up her skirt to her thighs.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear as he kissed under it.

"I love you too." She moaned into his mouth and began to unbutton his shirt. In a matter of minutes, they were both undressed in his office about to make love.

Her eyes flickered open and she immediately sat up and turned on the lamp. Her body was covered in sweat and she felt so good. That was the very first graphic dream she had had about Will Schuester and she had enjoyed it. President of the celibacy club my ass, she thought to herself and she slipped out of the sheets for a glass of water to calm herself down. If the dream had gotten forever, and she had been intimate with Will. Her mind began to flicker amongst the possibilities of what could have happened. She was definitely still in love with Will Schuester, no matter how much she tried to tell herself otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Its Our Time**

**Chapter 2 – Preparation.**

**A/N: **Thank you for all the positive responce and reviews for the first chapter! I really appreciate it and I can't wait for the regionals to air. I have listened to the songs and I love them! :D Have you guys seem the Smurfs trailer with Jayma in yet? EPICNESS. =D

-Katie

-X-

Emma had several other dreams about Will that night. It was as if she couldn't get him out of her head. She had awoken twice in the night finally hot and bothered and she needed to see him now. The alarm sprung to live at 6:30am.

"Ehh." She groaned and slapped the alarm with the palm of her hand. Slowly, she slipped out of the sheets into the slippers that were beside her bed. Stratching her head – she yawned slowly and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Emma!" a voice said making her jump out of her skin. It was Carl and he was sat at the table.

"C-carl!" she managed to stammer suddenly waking up. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk things through." He said calmly while taking a sip from the coffee he must of made earlier. "Sit, please."

"Carl, I only just woke up." She said but sat at the table anyway. Her eyes went down to the table cloth. Her dreams of Will were still full of her mind and she began to feel a clench of guilt in her stomach.

"Emma, are you still in love with Schuester?" he asked. A tear fell from Emma's cheek.

"Yes." She only managed to say in a whisper. Carl kept his tone neutral much to Emma's surprise.

"Then why did you marry me?" he asked again in a concerned tone. Emma really didn't know what to say to that one.

"I wanted to get Will out of my head. He cheated on me. I really liked you Carl, and I still do. It's just..." Carl looked at her.

"You aren't over him." He pointed out and Emma managed to squeak a small reply.

"So you won't let me touch you." He said and rested his hand on his hand. "Yet you will grind against Will Schuester." Referring to the toucha incident.

"It wasn't like that." She managed to stutter.

"Yes it was. Santana told me everything." He said sternly. How did Santana know?

"Um, how does Santana know?"

"They were watching you." He said and Emma's jaw dropped. Oh god, she thought remembering what events had happened that night. The lyrics of the song were inappropriate itself, never mind the rountine...

"And apparently it was very inappropriate." Emma's head began to spin as Carl got up from the table.

"That's all I want to know." he said. "I'll be going now. The annulment papers will be around soon." Emma's heart skipped a beat.

"Annulment? We were never properly married?"

"Duh, we were in Vegas." He said dumbly and walked out of the kitchen. He slammed the front door behind him leaving Emma choking behind her tears. She heard his car drive away from the house leaving her devastated. Two failed marriages in a year. How could she have done this? She needed to go to work. Seeing Will would make her feel much better and it was Regional's on Saturday. No way could she let him down again. Now, she was a free woman. That ring had haunted her for so long. Now she could finally slip it off and be a free woman. And move back to her old apartment. It was a good thing she hadn't sold it. No one to cuddle anymore, no lies to hide from. This was a good thing right? Will had said it was never good to be in a marriage when you didn't love them. Like Will and Terri. She sighed and decided to skip breakfast to go upstairs and get ready for work.

"What to wear." She murmured to herself as she scanned through her outfits on the hanger. She flicked through the rainbow of colours. Then she smiled at herself. Periwinkle. That was her and Will's colour as she liked to call it. Slowly she put it on and tried to tame her hair into something decent. Finally, she left the house trying not to cry and just hoping Will would cheer her up.

#

"I think our set list is ready!" Rachel smiled to the rest of the glee clubbers as they all nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be awesome!" Will shouted. Everyone jumped up and hugged each other.

"We're going to kick ass at regionals!" Puck grinned excitedly and Lauren rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah!" everyone yelled and Will laughed.

"Make sure you get LOTS of rest on Friday night, I don't want us to be sloppy at Regionals!" he said and they sighed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"No drinking!" he said with a stern tone. The kids just laughed.

"We get it, Mr Schue!" Rachel whined and stood up to the front. "We are going to beat Aural Intensity and The Warblers this time round."

"Yeah, totally!" Finn said and everyone nodded.

"However, The Warblers have got Blaine and Kurt who are great singers. In fact, in the whole of this club, Kurt was probably second best to me." The rest of the glee clubbers groaned at the speech Rachel was about to give.

"And Aural Intensity. Well, they posses no talent but to charm the judges with different tricks." Rachel explained and Puck sniggered.

"If we try our best – we WILL win this year. Also, there is no Vocal Adrenaline this time round. We will be seeing them at Nationals."

"Of course we will try our best, we want to win this time round, right?" Artie said in encouragement and the rest of the glee clubbers nodded. Rachel grinned and went to sit down.

"Well guys, I think you've said it all." He smirked excitedly. "So, maybe we should take it from the top?"

They all jumped up at got into their places. Rachel began to sing and they did the choreography that Will and Emma had practiced the previous day. His heart began to well as he remembered that he had nearly kissed her. It reminded him so much of when they were practicing dancing for Emma and Ken's wedding. That time it was he who had been married and not her. He wanted to kiss her but he couldn't. And he couldn't now. Tears began to form in his eyes as he watched the glee kids perform possibly their best number yet. He remembered when there was only 5 of those kids and how they 'sucked'. Now they were possible unbeatable. They were going to Regionals and they were going to win. As the glee kids ended the number, they all jumped into each others arms and hugged. It made him smile how there were some many stereotyped kids in here and they were friends. How in here, they didn't have to be cool, or smart to be a champion. The bell rang and all the glee kids ran to their classes while Will placed his hand on his head smiling.

#

She sat in her office in utter silence. Though she didn't love Carl, she still liked him. Now he was gone, and she felt terrible. She had used him. She had been jealous when she saw her ex with another woman. That wasn't right. Marriage wasn't supposed to be like that and she felt like a failure for it. After having an appointment with Rachel Berry earlier that day, she discovered just how similar they really were. Will sleeping with April was like how Finn had slept with Santana. Then Rachel had dated Puck to make Finn jealous, just like how Emma had dated Carl to make Will jealous. It was hard to give advice to her when exactly the same thing was going on in her life. Her love life was in shreds. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She was at work now and that would just be unprofessional. Her finger felt bare and she had to admit she sort of liked it. Whenever Will looked at it, she felt as if he was going to start crying like a baby. Now that it was gone, maybe Will would feel more comfortable around her. Then again, she probably couldn't look at Will the same way again since those dreams last night. They felt so vivid. She felt as if she needed to see Will but she was scared of what she was going to do and what her reactions would be. She knew now she still definitely loved Will and that she wanted to be with him. It was just she didn't want things to happen like last time. She didn't want things to be rushed and in a mess. Why does it have to be so hard, she thought while finishing the work she was doing and placed it on the side. Now she had to see Will, she needed to get all of these feelings out in the open. The question was how was she going to do it.

#

When she was walking down the hallway, she saw him go into his classroom.

"Will!" she shouted as she ran trying to catch up with him. He swung around and smiled.

"Em!" he grinned. She finally caught up with him and stood next to him. She was very nervous now.

"We need to talk." She tried to say calmly, but her voice still ended up wobbling.

"OK." He smiled but saw the concern on her face. "About what exactly? Please tell me you are still coming to Regionals with us!"

"Of course!" She said. "It's just..." The hallway was empty and there was just silence.

"Yes?"

"Carl left me." She finally managed to whisper. His eyes widened in shock. He felt like he couldn't contain himself. It was bad for him to feel excited about this awesome information. He knew he should feel concerned for Emma but now was his chance to win her back.

"Oh. Are you okay?" he asked as he saw her eyes welled up in tears. She began to break out into tears. "Come here." He opened his arms while Emma fell into his arms crying on his shoulder.

"Ssh. Its okay." He whispered into her ear and she began to get her tears over his shirt.

"I'm sorry Will." She cried putting her hand on his shoulder. Will saw her finger bare and placed a kiss to her temple.

"What is there to be sorry for?" he said while holding her tighter. She sniffed and looked into eyes.

"Because I'm such a selfish person." She sniffed and he ran his hand through her hair.

"No you aren't, you are the most amazing person I know." He whispered and she looked up at him.

"No I'm not, how could I be such a bitch?" she sniffed as Will gasped at her word choice. How could Emma call herself a bitch?

"No, Emma you aren't. You are the most nicest, beautiful and generous person I know and no one could change that."

"You really think so?" she asked sadly.

"I know so." He nodded and Emma tightened her grip on his hug. This felt right, she thought as he began to run his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Without realising what she was doing, she stood on her tip toes and placed a small, but passionate kiss to his lips. It was filled with love and what they had wanted for so long. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned into his mouth. Her hands began to go through his brown curls eagerly not wanting to end the kiss. He pushed her against the wall of the lockers as they began to deepen the kiss.

"I love you so much." She moaned in desperation between his kisses.

"Mr Schuester!" a voice shouted and a shocked Rachel Berry walked over to the pair. Will and Emma quickly broke apart when they saw her. Emma's cheeks began to go bright red and Will just had a flustered expression.

"Rachel!" he could only manage to whisper. Rachel's eyes were wider than ever. She must have saw everything. Ugh, why was it ALWAYS Rachel that interrupted everything.

"I wanted to talk to you about Regionals." She said. "But you seem to have other, um stuff to do." She looked at Emma who tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Well, maybe later Rachel, I need to talk to Miss Pillsbury for a moment."

"Yeah, I'll come back later." She turned to leave and Will looked back at Emma. She was speechless. She had only broken up with Carl this morning and here she was already sucking Will Schuester's face off.

"Emma." He began to say but she walked forward as if she wanted to kiss him again. However, she began to talk.

"The reason Carl left me was because I was still in love with you." His mouth began to form a small o shape.

"I have been in love with you since the day I met you. But when you cheated on me it hurt so much Will." She began to sob once again.

"I'm sorry." He said and he meant it. He knew that cheating on her was a big mistake and something he would regret for his whole life. Even he couldn't forgive himself for doing that to Emma and when she had called him a slut he agreed with her.

"but I just couldn't get you out of my head." She continued in sobs and Will looked at her his heart breaking.

"I was scared you were going to hurt me again. So that's why I started to date Carl." She said. "I thought I was in love, but really I just liked him. He was handsome, charming and so many other things."

"Emma." He began to whisper, but Emma continued.

"Then we went to Vegas and we did a quickie. I thought I was in love but I did it for him not for me. Then I realised the physical side of the relationship. I couldn't give myself to him. In fact, I didn't really like him touching me in that way. When I saw you with Holly, I got jealous, Will. I did and I really embarrassed myself when we were singing Afternoon Delight. So I went to Holly for some advice, and she asked me was I still in love with you." Will couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I couldn't answer so Carl has been staying at the hotel ever since. This morning he came over before school and I told him that I still loved you. So he left me." Emma began to breathe heavily after her confession leaving her wondering what Will was going to say.

"Well, I." He could barely say a reply. Then he realised something. "Emma, there is something I want you to know."

"What?"

"I never actually slept with April Rhodes. As in had sex with her. She just slept in my bed." Emma looked shocked.

"Oh." Was all she could say. They stood there looking at each other for a while in silence, their eyes locked.

"Maybe I should go and see what Rachel wants." Said Will finally breaking the silence. Emma nodded.

"We need to talk out of school, Will." replied Emma softly as she began to the tears from her face.

"Come to my condo at around 5 so we can talk. We need too." He said softly.

"Bye Will."

"Bye Emma." And with that he walked away leaving a shocked Emma stood there.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Our Time**

**Chapter 3 – Admitting. **

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews! I was kinda hoping I'd finish this fic before the actual regionals airs, but as we have all realised that wasn't going to happen. Although the chapters are pretty long for someone like me but yeah. xD

-Katie

-X-

The rest of the day went really slowly for Will. He could not get Emma's amazing declaration for love out of his mind. The feeling of her lips on his was still burning on his lips and he felt as if he needed to see her now. If only Rachel hadn't interrupted... Ugh, he thought as he looked at the class in front of him. Every time he was with Emma, she was always the person that interrupted in some way. No matter when it was or what time, she seemed to be bursting in wanting to nag him about something to do with glee club. Half the time Will could hardly focus because of Emma and whatever moment they had shared together.

Rachel had seen the make out session between them, but it didn't worry Will too much. She would never tell on him to the school board. Then again, she had seen them kiss last time at regionals. That was when Carl and Emma had only been dating a short period of time. He had told her that he loved her and kissed her by surprise. However, she had kissed back much to his surprise. She was dating Carl and to him it showed that she still definitely had feelings for him.

Now he was sat in front of a class who didn't have a clue what they were doing it. He wondered why half of them had decided to take Spanish anyway. His favourite class was the one that had the glee kids in. This was the class that had at least half of the football players who he had to admit, were total dumbasses. He decided to set them an easy enough task and decide that they would figure it out for themselves. He wasn't exactly in the right mindset for Spanish.

He logged onto the computer to check his emails as he had been expecting one from Principal Figgins regarding one of the students in his Spanish class, Casey Jones. He sighed and rested his head on his hand as he scanned through the emails. Then he saw who he had gotten an email off. It was from Emma. He suddenly felt his heart flutter and he clicked onto it slowly.

_Will, _

_Will you come and see me next period. Sorry I can't wait to see you any longer. I know we were supposed to talk things through but seriously, I'm dying here. I know I'm not supposed to send these kind of emails but I've not had a chance to come and see you since and it's a great thing to do when Rachel Berry is unloading on you about Finn. _

_See you later (if you open this at the right time),_

_Emma. :D _

He grinned at the face at the end of the message. The message had been sent about ten minutes ago, so he could go and see Emma next period. Slowly, he began to watch the students making sure they were working and then began to type a reply.

_Emma, _

_Sure, I'll come to your office next period. I have a free period anyway._

_Will. _

He hit the send button and the computer made a ping noise to show it had sent. He then closed down the computer and began to grade some papers. About ten minutes later the bell finally rang and the students left. It was now he needed to see Emma. He got up slowly and walked to Emma's office. It was pretty close, only down the hallway. Then, he saw her. She looked like she was glowing and was smiling at Rachel, nodding perhaps even though she wasn't really listening. Then she saw him standing outside through the glass doors of her office.

She was in a very happy mood but when she saw Will she realised she needed to get Rachel out of there so Will could come in. Rachel was a nice girl but sometimes she could drabble on a little too much. Finally when she had muttered an excuse for Rachel to leave, she got up and went out.

"Hey Mr Schuester." She said while walking past. Will just nodded and then stepped into her office. A big smile spread across Emma's face. Will was confused by her mood swings.

"Hey."

"Hey." He grinned looking at her. He remember what this was like when he was in her office for the first time since they had kissed at sectionals. Emma had to admit – she was nervous. However, she still had only broken up with Carl this morning.

"You're beautiful Em." Was the only thing that Will could say as he looked her grinning at him from behind her desk. She beamed up at him while she sorted a pencil on her desk. Then she blushed as he began to speak again.

"So, are we... you know..." He said while flinging his arms around pointing at the pair of them. Emma shrugged.

"Are we going to start dating?" she asked and Will nodded.

"I hope so." She said hopefully while Will started to show a big grin on his face.

"We need to do things right and maybe after regionals." He said cautiously as he pulled out of the chair from the desk and sat on it. He scooted back in while Emma began to look at him.

"True."

"Hi, I'm Will Schuester." He said while sticking out his hand.

"What are you doing? I know who you are Will!" she smirked.

"We need to introduce ourselves as new people. Just go along with it."

"Fine. Hey, I'm Emma Pillsbury." She shook his hand and rested it back on the desk. She loved how when Will touched her – she wouldn't need to sanitize her hands.

"I'm hopelessly in love with you." He smiled and she felt as if her heart was going to pound out of her chest.

"And I'm hopelessly in love with you." She giggled back at him.

"I've missed this." He admitted. "You know, being able to act my feelings for you."

"I have too." She replied. She felt as if she wanted to kiss him again but she didn't know if she should.

"Well, it's regionals in 2 days, can you believe it?" he asked excitedly.

"I know, those kids have worked so hard, I hope they get first place this year."

"Don't we all?" he smiled.

"Rachel seems excited. While she was blabbering on about Finn, she seemed to be very excited for her solo at regionals since she didn't get one at sectionals." She said while putting her hand on his gently.

"Yes, she is. With our original songs, we are going to be great."

"Yeah." They both said together and looked into eachothers eyes exploring one another. His eyes were just amazing and it was as if nothing else mattered and they were at work. Emma just wanted to do so much to him. Emma licked her lips and began to hold his hand gently.

"I can't wait to come with you." She added while Will grinned.

"Neither can I. Hopefully you will be our good luck charm,"

"Of course, Will!" she smiled as she saw Rachel passing outside. She didn't want to see her expressions though.

"Even the kids are calling you their good luck charm." He joked as he slapped her arm lightly.

"Wow. Well, they did win their very first sectionals competition when I was with them Will." She pointed out graciously.

"It's last period isn't it?" Emma asked.

"Yep, it is, why?"

"I needed to do some stuff. Want to help?" she smirked and Will stood up.

"I accept the challenge. Now what do you want me to do?"

"Organise these pamphlets, please." She giggled while passing him a huge pile of them. He began to flick through them and laugh at the titles on them.

"Where do you get these from? They make me crack up every time I read them." He chuckled while reading one that said 'I am too depressed to open this pamphlet.'

"I get them off a website." She admitted while beginning to take some papers out of folders. "You may laugh Will – but they relate to the kids." He burst out laughing.

"Wow, there is hair down there?" he laughed while putting it into the correct holder.

"Well, yeah! Trust me, kids aren't as smart and pervy as you think." She smirked and stapled the files together.

"You seriously have a pamphlet on everything huh? You should be called like the queen of pamphlets or something."

"Wow, now that is just plain sad. Queen of Pamphlets?" she giggled as she put the stapled papers back into her folder.

"Come on, it has a ring to it!"

"Keep telling yourself that Schuester."

"Well sorry, Queen Pamphlet Good Luck Charm." He winked as he finished putting the pamphlets into the correct holders.

"So, got any more jobs for me to do?" he asked as he sat back down on the chair.

"Ummmm, nope that's it." She smiled as she sat back on the chair.

"Can you speak Spanish? Random question." He asked happily.

"Well I learned a bit in high school but I forgot some of it."

"I was kinda hoping you'd help me grade some papers." He smirked.

"Umm, bueno?" she giggled as she remembered the very limited Spanish she had spoken at high school.

"Well, so much for help on that." He shrugged his shoulders playfully while looking down at his bag.

"Sorry Mr Schuester." She giggled at him.

"Do you want to drive to my place now? You don't have any more appointments do you?"

"No I'm free." She smiled and stood up. "Should we go?"

"Yes, it's not like we have anything better to do here. It's last period anyway." He grinned and got up. Emma grabbed her bag from under the desk and went to get her coat which was hung up in the corner of the room. She picked it up and put it on slowly.

"Need some help?" he asked while helping her into the coat. She giggled and she swung around.

"You're such a gentleman." She teased as they stepped out of the door of her office together. They talked down the hallway to the school car park.

"Come in my car Em. I'll drive you back to the school later so we can get yours."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." She smiled and they stepped into his big blue old car together. She looked into the mirror of the passengers seat and he began to breathe heavily next to her.

"I've never been in your car before Will." She admitted. "I like it."

"I know, I can't believe I nearly sold it." He said while starting up the engine. It roared to life and the car began to move slowly to Will's house. They passed the estates and Emma looked out of the window. This was it. She was going back to Will's apartment. Was she worried? No, she couldn't be, she had to show she was going to be confident. Will's apartment was fairly close to the school and they were there in about ten minutes. Finally, they pulled up outside and Will looked at her.

"Like my place?"

"Yeah, it looks nice." She grinned.

"Nice? That's it? We're talking about the coolest bachelor pad ever."

"Of course we are." She laughed and looked up into his eyes. Suddenly, she had felt the same passion she had when they were in the hallway. Of how she wanted to kiss him. There was no one around outside so maybe it was time for her to make her move. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips slowly again but passionately. This was a first for Emma Pillsbury. She never made out with boys in their cars in high school but now she was as a grown woman. Will was shocked by the timing of the kiss and he began to pull her close. She rubbed her tongue against his bottom lip demanding for entrance and he opened his mouth gladly. Then he began to place small kisses down her neck and back up to her face. He ran his fingers all through her red curls softly. She felt as if she wanted more and began to kiss him harder and more quickly. He returned the passion leaving Emma taking a quick gasp from air.

"I think we need to get inside." She whispered in his ear and the pair quickly pulled apart and as soon as they were out of the car, they began to make out again until they got to the door of his apartment. Will tried to fumble for his keys quickly in his pocket and it took him a while before he could find them. Finally, he managed to twist the key in the lock and the pair fell inside.

"Will." She moaned his name as they ran into his bedroom and he laid her down on the bed. She needed him – she knew it. But it was just not the right time to make love. Sadly, it was true.

"Emma, you are so beautiful." He whispered in her ear while he placed a kiss underneath it. Never had she been in such a heavy make out session.

"I love you so much." She gasped as he began to kiss her again fully on the lips and finally they pulled apart for the basic need of air.

"Wow." She smiled and Will cupped her cheek softly.

"Yes, wow." He grinned and he began to get up from the bed. "I feel like such a fool. Look you still have your coat on and everything."

"Yes, you were too busy sucking my face off to realise. Just kiddin'!" she giggled and slipped the coat from her arms. Something told her that today was going to be different.


End file.
